Blind Yearning
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE/RIN. Continuación de "Three is a Crowd". Luego de estar separados por 5 años, Sousuke y Rin se re-encuentran nuevamente. Aquellas emociones confusas de la infancia toman nombre y todo es distinto a pesar de la familiaridad...y es así que se exploran terrenos desconocidos hasta entonces.
1. Chapter 1: Found you

_Continuación de "Three is a Crowd"._

_Si no has leído el anetior fic, recomiendo que lo hagas pues algunas cosas mencionadas allí harán que todo tenga más sentido luego n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Hasta más tarde, Rin-senpai!"

"Ok. Nos vemos en la práctica, Ai. Bye."

Ai se retira apresuradamente, desapareciendo al poco rato al final del corredor….Supongo que yo también debería apresurarme pues no resta mucho para que comience la clase. Distraídamente me coloco mis auriculares y, con una de mis canciones favoritas llenando mis oídos, me dirijo a mi aula. Los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes vistiendo el uniforme blanco de Samezuka, al igual que yo. Ellos conversan y ríen al re-encontrarse con sus amigos, posiblemente haciendo planes para después. También hay muchas caras nuevas pues no hace mucho que comenzó el año escolar, pero lo más llamativo es que varias caras que solía ver antes ya no están…..

Semanas atrás, los alumnos del último año se graduaron, entre ellos el capitán Mikoshiba….No es que extrañe de sobremanera su presencia pues no éramos los mejores amigos, sin embargo su partida significó muchos cambios para mí….Urgh! No sé si lo hizo sólo para fastidiarme o como castigo para hacerme pagar por lo que hice el año pasado, sin embargo su decisión de nombrarme capitán es de lo más absurda! Estúpida, inclusive! Fuere cual fuere el motivo por el que me nombrara su sucesor, cómo se le ocurre darme ese cargo precisamente a mí?! Yo, quien casi llevo al equipo a la ruina con mi terrible desempeño, y que además le causé tantos problemas…

"_A partir de mañana tú serás el nuevo capitán. Cuida bien de mi equipo, Matsuoka."_

"_...sí…"_

Lo peor de todo es que sé que Mikoshiba es en realidad un buen capitán, y jamás me habría confiado su equipo a no ser que en verdad creyese que soy capaz de hacer un buen trabajo.… Por qué piensa eso? No tengo idea, pero le prometí que lo haría, luego de que me fuera imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Era su decisión y ya la había tomado, sólo me quedaba agachar la cabeza y aceptar….No sé cómo se habrán sentido en ese momento los demás miembros del equipo con mi nombramiento (a pesar de sus aplausos), pero Ai –quien recibió la mayor parte de mis ataques verbales el año pasado- se veía contento con ello…..Inclusive ahora no hace más que apoyarme en mi nuevo rol. No iba a permitirle que me llame capitán pues no me siento como uno, pero su apoyo es bien recibido….aunque no se lo diga.

Lo cierto es que Ai siempre estuvo dispuesto a apoyarme -no entiendo bien por qué- a pesar de los momentos horribles que le hice pasar meses atrás. Todavía me respeta y guarda estima, y eso es algo que valoro mucho…Tal vez no fue así antes, pero lo es ahora. La ira, la desesperación y la desesperanza que me embargaban antes ya no están, dejando espacio para sentimientos más alegres y positivos que no llenan de pesar mi alma…pero inclusive así, no me veo capaz de convertirme en el capitán que Mikoshiba ve en mí. Todavía no me siento capaz del todo de hacerme cargo de mi mismo, por lo que hacerme cargo de otros no me entusiasma, aunque igual tenga que hacerlo.

Nadar en relevos con Haruka y los demás hizo que recuperara muchas cosas que había perdido luego de mi tiempo en Australia. De nuevo siento pasión por el deporte que he amado desde niño; siento esas ganas de entrenar y competir, y seguir haciéndolo aunque no siempre salga victorioso; siento que de nuevo estoy en el camino correcto para perseguir mi sueño y hacerlo posible, sobreponiéndome a cualquier obstáculo….me siento yo de nuevo, el yo que era antes de sucumbir a la amargura del fracaso y darme por vencido.

Supongo que tenía que caer, pisar fondo para poder levantarme con fuerza, con ayuda de mis amigos desde luego, sin embargo…..eso no enmienda las cosas terribles que dije e hice el año pasado. Todos parecen dispuestos a olvidar y perdonar, pero aunque yo pueda perdonarme, no voy a olvidar….no quiero hacerlo pues no deseo cometer los mismos errores de nuevo…. He vuelto a ser yo, pero a la vez no, debido a lo que sucedió y aunque no fue agradable, creo que he aprendido algo de todo esto….supongo que es lo que le llaman aprender a la mala y madurar?

Sí, en muchos aspectos me he recuperado casi del todo, especialmente la parte de mí que quiere convertirse en nadador olímpico, sin embargo todavía siento que algo falta…..Es verdad que no me siento cómodo con esto de ser capitán, y aunque todavía no he comenzado a desempeñarme como uno del todo pues recién hemos retomado las actividades del club con los nuevos miembros, no es esta incomodidad la que me tiene algo apático. Intento no sentirme así involucrándome más en mi vida escolar, pero no lo consigo…salvo por las horas de práctica en la piscina, el inicio de este año escolar y la vida en las aulas no me hacen sentir absolutamente nada.

Lo peor de todo es que no comprendo por qué. Pueda ser que mis amigos más cercanos estén en otra escuela, pero también tengo amigos aquí. Ai es uno de ellos…..Ok, tal vez no sean muchos pues alejé a todo aquel que trataba de acercarse a mí el año pasado, y estoy seguro que muchos de ellos todavía me guardan algo de recelo, pero hay varios compañeros de aula con los que hablo. Incluso hay uno al que le he prestado uno de mis cds, así que se puede decir que no soy un ermitaño…..aunque no haría mal en mejorar ese aspecto. Al menos debo empezar a relacionarme más con los demás miembros de mi equipo, especialmente ahora que soy su capitán…..

En fin…..hacer amigos nunca fue un problema para mí, pero no siento esa necesidad de antes de acercarme a otros….ese deseo irrefrenable de buscar la compañía de alguien por el motivo que fuese, y aunque esté mal decirlo, creo que se debe a que no hay nadie que me haga sentir de ese modo. Sé que es poco probable que conozca a alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo que siento por Haruka, pero él no es el único amigo al que tenía ganas de ver cada día al venir a clases…..En la escuela media, Makoto y yo teníamos varias clases exclusivamente juntos nosotros dos, y siempre corría para encontrarme con él antes de ingresar al aula….Pasar tiempo con Nagisa siempre fue interesante también, aunque él era quien principalmente venía a mi encuentro….

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellos ahora? Estarán pensando en mí también? Mi relación con ellos ha cambiado mucho luego de la experiencia que pasamos juntos, y eso me alegra. Sólo que ahora que soy capitán evitaré cruzarme con Nagisa para que no me llame Rin-chan frente a mis kouhais (eso fue en extremo vergonzoso!), pero aparte de eso, estoy deseoso de verles cada vez. Gracias a ellos he podido recuperarme casi del todo y la nube negra que opacaba mi futuro se ha desvanecido, así que por eso les voy a estar eternamente agradecido, sin embargo, ahora que tengo las cosas en perspectiva nuevamente, no puedo pasar por alto ciertos detalles.

Tomo asiento en mi carpeta, todavía con los audífonos puestos para distraerme y –extrañamente- evitar que otros se acerquen a hablarme…Vaya….pueda ser que sí estoy convirtiéndome en un ermitaño al final de cuentas….deberé dejar de hacer esto en el futuro, pero por ahora, no.

Nadar contra Iwatobi me entusiasma mucho, y sé que mucho tiene que ver con que Haruka esté allí, sin embargo nadar con ellos, en el mismo equipo, fue la experiencia que me cambió y que todavía llena mi pecho de alegría cada vez que lo recuerdo. No hay nada que se le pueda comparar y por ello me gustaría repetirlo de nuevo, sin embargo pueda ser que esto mismo represente un problema en mi nueva posición de capitán. Ahora no puedo pensar sólo en mí, en lo que quiero, sino en mi equipo, en Samezuka, y lo que es mejor para todos (no puedo repetir lo del año pasado: nadar para otro equipo, descalificándonos a ambos). Necesito sentirme tan a gusto aquí como lo estoy con Haruka y los demás, por el bien de todos, y no sé cómo.

Para empezar sé que no puedo estar pensando en ellos, cuando debería estar pensando en mi equipo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi cabeza está allá cuando debería estar aquí y no sé cómo conseguir que lo esté…Todavía el recuerdo de la piscina de pétalos de sakura que los chicos prepararon para mí me hace sonreír, y sé que no es algo que cualquiera haría para mí…pues nadie me conoce de tanto tiempo como para saber que es algo con lo que soñé desde que era un niño…..y creo que eso es parte de la razón por la que me siento apático ahora. Nadie aquí me conoce como ellos, y sólo conocen a la persona que era el año pasado…..Poco a poco he ido cambiando la impresión que tenían de mí, pero podría esforzarme más…..Tal vez no exponerme del todo frente a ellos es algo positivo también pues como capitán debo infundir respeto. Definitivamente no quiero que me vean llorar ni que mis kohais me llamen Rin-chan….-_-

Todavía no me conozco a mí mismo en un puesto como éste, pero si el capitán Mikoshiba cree que tengo madera de capitán, entonces al menos debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo…..Si quiero que otros confíen en mí, debo confiar en mí mismo primero, así que nada de vacilaciones…..

Claro que esta claridad que siento ahora también traer a mi mente cosas preocupantes como que Haru todavía sigue diciendo eso de que a él no le importa sus tiempos, o que ninguno de ellos ha pensado lo que hará luego de graduarse de secundaria. Qué sucede con ellos? Ahora que tengo de nuevo todo en perspectiva, he vuelto a trazarme objetivos y metas, especialmente en lo concerniente a la natación. Para ellos –y especialmente para Haru- esto debería estar más que claro desde hace mucho. Haru en particular, luego de todo por lo que pasamos el año pasado, ya no debería estar hablando de la manera en que lo hace, como lo ha hecho desde que era un niño. Hemos crecido, ya no somos niños, es momento de que empiece a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo y se las tome en serio. Él tiene el talento para conseguir grandes cosas, es momento de que empiece a trabajar para conseguirlas.

Me complace saber que Haru y los demás hayan decidido rescatarme de mi mismo el año pasado, para que pueda recobrar mi camino, pero suponía que esto mismo les había abierto los ojos hacia los suyos propios. Si bien esto me preocupa, supongo que todavía hay tiempo para que lo diluciden…y estoy dispuesto a ayudarles con ello. En particular a Haru…lo trata de ocultar bien, pero creo que, poco a poco, estoy consiguiendo encender esa llama dentro suyo al momento de competir. Dice que no le importan sus tiempos, pues yo voy a hacer que le importen de un modo u otro. Haré que desee tanto vencerme como yo a él, y así conseguiré que le importen…..haré que desee competir y ganar por mi, si eso es lo que se necesita…..

Luego de mucho tiempo logré que me viera como un rival contra el que quiera enfrentarse, y aunque me costó trabajo, ha valido la pena…..Saber que le importo lo suficiente como para llegar a los extremos a los que llegó el año pasado para salvarme, llena mi corazón de un sentimiento cálido….Él es muy importante para mí también y sé que estamos destinados a lograr grandes cosas nadando juntos –lo supe desde nuestro primer encuentro- dado que despertamos uno en el otro ese deseo de llegar más lejos…Haru se dará cuenta de esto mismo en algún momento y entonces estará listo para seguir el camino marcado para él…el mismo que busco yo: el de nadador olímpico.

Y llegaremos hasta allí retándonos el uno al otro. El desinterés que siente ahora lo haré desaparecer, y una vez que eso suceda, todo seguirá su curso…..Tal vez estuve en lo cierto desde un principio y esta apatía mía se deba a que no he encontrado alguien al que me sienta tan atraído como lo estuve desde un inicio por Haruka. Enigmático; de pocas palabras; expresión estoica; ojos color del océano, apáticos que sólo se iluminan al nadar; talentoso y que se rehúsa a nadar otra cosa que no sea estilo libre…supongo que no se encuentra todo eso en una sola persona comúnmente, especialmente sus excentricidades…..Haru no ha cambiado en todos estos años, y aunque eso me gusta creo que-

"Matsuoka. Toma. Gracias por prestármelo." Oh! La voz de mi compañero de clases me saca de mis pensamientos, y recibo el cd automáticamente.

Vaya…..Haru me hace sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo que me sobrecogen, y aunque ya no verbalizo mi admiración por él como cuando vivía con Russel y Lori, todavía él sigue haciendo que mi pecho se llene de emociones diversas cada vez que le veo y, particularmente, cuando competimos. Admiración no define todo lo que siento por él, en especial ese deseo de estar a su lado y conseguir que fije sus ojos azules sólo en mí…..por más que él muchas veces pretenda no disfrutar de mi compañía…Desde siempre ha sido así nuestra amistad, pero después de lo que pasara el año pasado, sé que en verdad le importo mucho y nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, en un modo distinto a cómo lo son él y Makoto, pero igual es especial…..Es por eso mismo que debo a ayudarle a tomar una decisión pronto, para que así podamos seguir andando el mismo camino.

Y aunque estoy contento con nuestra amistad ahora y entusiasmado por lo que habrá de venir…..una parte de mí me dice que quiero más de Haru….no sé bien qué, pero definitivamente más…..

La cara del capitán Mikoshiba aparece de repente en mi cabeza…..Por qué me mira así?! Por supuesto! Desde luego que el equipo viene primero. Soy capitán ahora, así que debo anteponer los intereses de mi equipo a los míos…..No puedo fallar!...De nuevo la apatía se apodera de mí. Ok. Por dónde comenzar? Si quiero que seamos los mejores, debo encargarme de formar un buen grupo…un equipo unido y competente…..El trabajo extra no me incomoda, pero necesito la motivación para arrancar esta empresa. Apenas me siento motivado para venir a clases, cómo voy a conseguir motivación para lo otro?

Siento que me falta algo y no sé lo que es…el reto de formar un buen equipo capaz de derrotar a Iwatobi y las otras escuelas, está allí…..No sólo deseo ser el mejor sino también que tengamos el mejor equipo y ganemos. Entonces de qué podría tratarse?...Tal vez sólo deba ponerme en acción y lo demás vendrá solo, después de todo se dice que lo más difícil es comenzar algo…o era terminar algo? Mmm, no estoy seguro….Oh! el profesor acaba de entrar al aula, así que me quito los auriculares rápidamente. Alguien entra caminando detrás de él.

"Hoy día me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo alumno. Él es Yamazaki Sousuke, quien se ha transferido aquí desde Tokio. Háganle sentir bienvenido, clase."

…A pesar de que el profesor ha dicho su nombre y también lo ha escrito en la pizarra, todavía no puedo creerlo…..Este no puede ser el Sousuke que yo conocí, mi mejor amigo de infancia!…..El joven parado frente a toda la clase es alto…muy alto…y bastante fornido, musculoso. Sousuke era sólo unos centímetros más alto que yo la última vez que le vi, y aunque atlético, nada hacía pensar que podría verse como este muchacho...Un momento! el profesor dijo que venía de Tokio, y lo último que supe de Sousuke por Gou es que él se fue a estudiar a una escuela en Tokio dos años atrás. Además, de sólo verle, puedo especular que este chico nada y no cualquier estilo, sino mariposa, por lo amplio de sus hombros y el ancho de su espalda…..Mi mejor amigo nadaba ese estilo…

El joven escanea el aula con los ojos, con una mirada más penetrante de la que alguna vez vi en mi mejor amigo tantos años atrás, pero es entonces que noto el color de sus ojos…azules verdosos como las playas de arenas blancas que sueño visitar algún día…..como los ojos del niño con quien compartí tantos momentos maravillosos. Cuando estos se posan sobre mí -sorprendidos primero- y él me sonríe del modo especial en que Sousuke lo hacía cuando conseguía algo en especial, sé que se trata de él.

"…Sousuke?..." con su nombre en mis labios, dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo hasta ahora y, de repente, siento como si el mundo a mi alrededor cambiara de golpe.….

**Sousuke's POV**

"_Yamazaki-kun, ahora que has completado las sesiones de rehabilitación estás en condiciones de nadar nuevamente, pero como te dije antes, lo mejor para tu salud es que ya no sigas entrenando competitivamente. Tómalo con calma o la lesión en tu hombro podría empeorar aún más."_

Las palabras de mi doctor en Tokio no fueron para nada alentadoras, pero me proporcionaron lo que necesitaba escuchar: mi hombro estaba bien de nuevo. No curado, sólo funcional y capaz de soportar mi cuerpo al momento de nadar, pero por sobre todo: libre de dolor…..por el momento. Si consigo que permanezca así el mayor tiempo posible, evitando exigirme mucho a menos que sea necesario, podré concretar mis planes antes de que Rin se dé cuenta que algo sucede conmigo….nunca he dejado las cosas a la suerte, pero espero que esta vez la suerte esté de mi lado, aunque sea un poco…..

El papeleo para hacer mi traslado a Samezuka –intempestivamente como se dio- no fue tan complicado como sí lo fue encontrar otro doctor en Iwatobi. Para empezar tenía que ser en un sitio alejado de mi nueva escuela, pues sino correría el riesgo de que Rin me viera y eso arruinaría todo. Hubiese preferido ir a un hospital fuera de los límites de Iwatobi, pero mi doctor en Tokio me recomendó a un colega suyo que trabaja en el hospital en el lado este del distrito, así que acepté ir allí, a pesar del pequeño riesgo que representaba. Si bien está lo suficientemente lejos y no conozco a nadie que viva cerca de ese hospital, tengo que bajar en la estación cercana a la casa de mis padres antes de ir allí, por lo que alguien que conozca podría verme; sin embargo….la posibilidad es pequeña, así que no me preocupa mucho.

Lo que sí me preocupa es cómo haré para ausentarme de las prácticas con el equipo cada vez que deba ir a ver al doctor…..Hace poco me informaron que Rin era el capitán, así que eso puede jugar a mi favor, aunque supongo que todo depende de las excusas que invente y de cómo se den las cosas entre Rin y yo…..Quiero pensar que continuaremos de donde nos quedamos antes de perder contacto y seguiremos siendo mejores amigos, pues es lo que quiero, lo que anhelo y como me siento respecto a él todavía, sin embargo…..una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si será así en verdad. Han sido 5 años de estar separados y casi 3 de ellos sin tener contacto alguno con él, ya sea por carta o cualquier otro medio…..sin considerar el hecho de que Rin fue quien dejó de comunicarse conmigo…

Por mi parte, yo todavía me siento muy conectado y cercano a él, no sólo porque le he tenido presente todos estos años, sino porque al verle nadar en los regionales del año pasado –a pesar de las circunstancias- me quedó muy claro lo mucho que había querido verle de nuevo….lo mucho que había extrañado estar cerca de Rin. Me quedó muy claro esto desde el momento en que mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa con cada paso que me acercaba al sitio en el que Rin se encontraba, y cómo sentí que podía respirar de nuevo cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre él por primera vez en años. Aunque hice amistades en Tokio, nunca me sentí tan cercano a nadie como sí sentía estarlo con Rin a pesar de que estábamos separados y mucho de ello se debía a que sabía que ambos estábamos esforzándonos por alcanzar el mismo sueño. Es por ello que me impresionó verle actuar como lo hizo durante los regionales pasados.

Definitivamente me preocupé cuando vi por lo que estaba pasando, el sufrimiento plasmado en su rostro y lo agobiado que estaba por todo en el modo en que casi no podía siquiera salir de la piscina luego de perder su carrera. Rin nunca ha podido ocultar lo que le pasa y todo su lenguaje corporal me transmitía la angustia que atravesaba y le llenaba de amargura, la cual me fue confirmada cuando le escuché gritarle a su compañero de equipo, en el pasillo, que renunciaba…..Ése fue un momento muy doloroso para mí, tal vez tanto o más de lo que fue para Rin, pues eran palabras que nunca esperé escuchar de su boca.

Sabía que algo muy malo debía haber llevado a Rin a pensar de ese modo….a darse por vencido….pero eso era precisamente lo que me lastimó más pues siempre creí que Rin sería incapaz de darse por vencido, de dejar de creer en sí mismo por más obstáculos que se le presentasen en el camino. El Rin entusiasta y alegre que conocí no podía haber crecido para convertirse en ese joven amargado que tenía en frente….simplemente no podía ser así…..

Cuando Rin dejó de escribirme, no puedo negar que me dolió, pero no por eso dejé de creer en él. Sus últimas cartas dejaron entrever que las cosas no le estaban yendo tan bien cómo las había imaginado, y muy posiblemente había dejado de escribirme al toparse con un _muro_. Conociendo a Rin, asumí que estaría dedicándose por completo a traspasar ese muro, por lo que ya no tenía tiempo para escribirme….fue lo que pensé. Así que yo hice lo mismo y dediqué casi todo mi tiempo a entrenar tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, para no quedarme atrás tampoco.

Creí que volvería a escribirme cuando hubiese vencido ese obstáculo, sin embargo cuando eso no ocurrió, tampoco me alarmé demasiado dado que Rin siempre ha sido de dejarse llevar por el momento, en especial si está pasando por uno bueno. Si necesitaba tiempo para concentrarse entonces era lo mejor…..aunque sí dolió que no viniera a celebrar Navidad como había prometido. Aunque, a decir verdad, yo también estaba muy concentrado en mis propios asuntos como para tomarle mucha importancia a ello y además, estaba seguro que nos encontraríamos más adelante, en el camino por el que nos llevaba el sueño que habíamos compartido desde niños….siempre tuve fe en eso, en él….en nosotros…..

Claro que todo aquello se terminó meses atrás. La verdad, se terminó hace casi dos años, desde que me lesionara, pero recién pude aceptarlo meses atrás, luego de tantas rehabilitaciones y recaídas que tuve a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, hasta que ya no pude más. Mi sueño de ser nadador olímpico había terminado, no por falta de voluntad, sino porque mi cuerpo ya no daba más. El futuro que había imaginado para mí, ya no podría ser, y fue entonces que caí en cuenta que Rin estaba en ese futuro también….ya no le encontraría del modo que había imaginado, cumpliendo nuestro sueño, y muy posiblemente este encuentro no se daría pues yo me había quedado a medio camino y él seguía avanzando sin mí.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que, a pesar de eso, quería verle….no para despedirme, pues no tenía intenciones de hablar con él ya que no quería que me viera destrozado como estaba, sino porque sólo necesitaba verle una vez más, verle convertido en la persona que imaginaba se convertiría, todavía aspirando y luchando por nuestro sueño. Por eso, cuando recibí la llamada de Gou sobre el retorno de Rin….luego que mi sueño terminara y me hallara perdido…..supe que debía ir a verle. Cuando fui al torneo regional no tenía intenciones de buscarle, no sólo porque no deseaba que me viera y supiera lo que había ocurrido conmigo sino porque-….habíamos perdido contacto hace mucho, y Gou me había dicho que Rin ya llevaba cierto tiempo en Japón…..tiempo en el que Rin no me había llamado siquiera, así que no tenía motivos para pensar que Rin estuviese interesado en verme de nuevo.

No me detuve a pensar mucho tiempo en ello pues no valía la pena. Ya había renunciado a la natación y sólo había ido allí con la intención de ver a Rin una vez más antes de seguir con mi vida, aunque ya no tuviera un rumbo, una dirección.

Siendo sinceros, en ese momento pensé que era mejor así. Rin habrá dejado de comunicarse conmigo, y yo no hice esfuerzo alguno después de eso en comunicarme con él. Inclusive dejé de llamar a Gou luego de que apareciera mi lesión pues no tenía nada bueno para contarle, comprendiendo bien entonces que ése fue el motivo por el que Rin dejó de escribirme en su momento. Nuestra amistad sería un recuerdo del pasado luego de tal distanciamiento y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así…..al menos lo fue hasta que, ese mismo día, luego de que no pudiera acercarme a Rin para confortarle, le viera nadar como antes. El vacío que sentí una vez que abandonara mi sueño todavía me persigue hasta ahora, sin embargo el nuevo sueño que nació en mí luego de que viera a Rin nadar relevos durante los regionales…..nadar del modo en que debía hacerlo…..es lo que me hizo seguir adelante.

Rin consiguió sobreponerse del abismo en el que había caído, así que eso me daba esperanza de que, una vez que consiguiera lo que busco de él, yo también pueda hacer lo mismo….Rin sabe cómo y es el único que puede ayudarme, y sólo entonces podré dar por terminada esta etapa de mi vida para dar inicio a otra donde la natación ya no forme parte de ella, pero no con pesadez ni resignación, sino con la alegría de haberla culminado sin resignaciones…Durante aquellos relevos, aunque fue descalificado y le dejó muy mal parado frente a los reclutadores universitarios, Rin consiguió encontrar de nuevo su camino…..yo también quiero encontrar de nuevo el mío, dejar de sentirme tan perdido, y sé que sólo él es capaz de mostrarme cómo….de ver aquello que no se puede describir con palabras y que le hizo tan feliz.

No sé si lo conseguiré o no, pero al menos la sola idea de volver a rencontrarme con Rin me llena de emoción, y eso es algo bueno. Desde que se me fuera arrebatado mi sueño y perdiera el rumbo, no muchas cosas han conseguido emocionarme…..Me sentía tan derrotado que eso mismo me detuvo en mi urgencia de ir en ayuda de Rin luego de que le viera sufrir de ese modo en los regionales. Cómo podría pedirle que siguiera adelante cuando yo mismo era incapaz de hacerlo? Me tomó un tiempo juntar la determinación suficiente para perseguir ese nuevo sueño que había nacido en mí….pero lo hice y ahora puedo buscar a Rin y presentarme ante él como la persona que él recuerda….al menos en el exterior. La ausencia de dolor hace que me sienta así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo.

Aunque sí debo ser capaz de engañar a Rin…Mentirle va a ser un reto, pero ya me he preparado mentalmente para ello. Rin no sabe nada sobre mi lesión y mientras el hombro no me duela mucho, fingir ser la persona que era hace unos años….el nadador excepcional en que me convertí a punta de esfuerzo y dedicación…..no será tan difícil. Habrán días buenos y días malos, pero también estoy listo para lidiar con eso. No puedo dejar que eso me detenga en mi nuevo objetivo y aunque mi hombro se dañe irremediablemente como me advirtió mi doctor, igual no pienso detenerme pues estos serán mis últimos meses nadando…..no hay nada después de esto.

La realidad es que, aunque tenga este pequeño sueño al que aferrarme por ahora, mi futuro todavía es incierto. Tal vez no incierto pues lo lógico es que continúe con el negocio familiar ya que me corresponde (y era algo que pensaba hacer una vez que me retirara de la natación), sin embargo no era lo que tenía planeado para estos años. Es curioso…ahora que ya no tengo un futuro al que mirar con fascinación, he comenzado a mirar hacia atrás, y la nostalgia de mis felices años de infancia, donde Rin tiene gran predominancia, plagan mi mente más seguido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Tal vez porque era una época en que todavía podía soñar con lo que ahora ya no puedo más, o tal vez porque en ese tiempo todavía tenía a Rin conmigo y pensaba que estaríamos juntos para siempre…..No lo sé…..Si bien mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado a lo largo de los años, en lugar de haber disminuido hasta desaparecer, estos han aumentado….cambiado…..pero no supe hasta que grado –no en verdad- sino cuando le vi durante los regionales…..No habrán sido las mejores circunstancias, pero una vez que Rin volviera a ser el de antes….sonriera como antes….mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

"Yamazaki. Soy el profesor Tanaka y soy el encargado de escoltarte a tu nuevo salón de clases. Acompáñame por favor."

Rin ya no es un niño. Sus cabellos y ojos rojos, casi magentas, todavía están allí, así como la facilidad con que demuestra sus emociones. Ahora se esfuerza más por ocultarlo, pero estoy seguro que todavía llora con facilidad y aunque no me gusta verle llorar, estoy contento con que todavía tenga muchos de los rasgos que me gustaban de él cuando éramos niños. Sin embargo, Rin ha crecido…..no sólo tiene ahora el cuerpo de un adulto sino también sus rasgos se han marcado más, y aunque todavía son finos, no se parece en nada a un niño, o una niña como su nombre indica…y esto me gusta más de lo que hubiera imaginado….o como nunca se me habría ocurrido…..

Aunque más bajo y menos fornido que yo, tiene un físico envidiable, y a pesar de que estoy seguro que desde niños me he sentido muy apegado a él (más que con cualquier otro), lo que siento ahora dista mucho del cariño que siempre le he guardado. Sólo he tenido una novia mientras estuve en Tokitsu, y estoy seguro que lo que siento por Rin –tanto física como emocionalmente- es mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por esa chica…..y eso va a hacer que la convivencia con él sea complicada.

Tengo muy en claro que no voy a actuar llevado por tales sentimientos. No es por lo que he venido a buscarle, y en primera instancia tenemos que retomar nuestra amistad antes que cualquier otra cosa pueda pasar. Le he extrañado, y sólo la idea de estar a su lado nuevamente ya me hace feliz…si puede haber algo más entre nosotros, sólo el tiempo lo dirá…..aunque ahora entiendo que desde hace un tiempo amistad no es todo lo que deseo de él…..ya soy capaz de darle un nombre a lo que deseo de Rin, pero eso no cambia las cosas…..todo depende de él.

Además…..Rin todavía sigue siendo muy apegado a esos chicos de Iwatobi….a Nanase…..y gracias a lo que hizo durante los regionales, todavía no tiene ninguna oferta de alguna universidad….tengo que arreglar aquello primero….

El profesor me presenta a la clase y ellos me dan la bienvenida con aplausos. No miro a ninguno directamente y la verdad no pretendo siquiera aprenderme sus nombres pues sólo seremos compañeros de aula unos meses y después desaparecerán de mi vida tan pronto como vinieron. No…..de todas las caras en este aula sólo me interesa encontrar a una, que es el motivo por el que me hallo en este lugar. Cuando todo en mi vida comenzó a caerse en pedazos y quedé a la deriva, mi primer instinto fue buscarle y por ello ahora estoy aquí.

Oh! Unos ojos rojos se posan sobre mí, sorprendidos, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma….y muy posiblemente eso sea yo para él en este momento, un fantasma del pasado que no pensaba volver a ver y en quien no había pensado en mucho tiempo….Lo primero será cambiar eso en corto tiempo, pues tiempo es lo que no me sobra.

Sonrío satisfecho de causar tal impresión en Rin y desde ya siento cómo todo empieza a cambiar a mí alrededor. Cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de lo que he venido a hacer se disipa en un instante al verle.

_Te encontré, Rin_.

* * *

><p><em>Quería subir el primer capítulo introductorio de este nuevo fic antes de Navidad pues durante las fiestas no iba a poder hacerlo :) No hay fecha de salida para el siguiente capítulo pero si puedo decir que será el próximo año n_n <em>

_Espero que lo disfruten y hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden feelings

"_Muchas veces lo que se calla hace más impresión que lo que se dice" - Píndaro_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Ey, Sousuke! Qué tal una carrera antes de ir a comer? El perdedor le compra la cena al otro" le pregunto, entusiasmado, caminando en dirección de un extremo de la piscina, alistándome para saltar al agua, anticipándome a su respuesta la cual seguramente será afirmativa…..Sousuke nunca se ha resistido a competir conmigo.

"Tanto así deseas pagar por mi comida?" responde él, sonriendo petulantemente, dando por sentado que yo seré el perdedor….Sousuke se ha vuelto más fastidioso el tiempo que no le he visto, pero esto me agrada mucho más….lo extrañaba.

Casi todos los demás miembros del equipo ya se han retirado y los pocos que quedan están en los vestidores, así que sólo restamos Sousuke y yo en el área de la piscina, pues como soy el capitán debo ser el último en retirarme para asegurarme que todo está en orden, mientras que Sousuke…..bueno, desde que llegara hacemos casi todo juntos, así que supongo no le importa acompañarme mientras termino con mis funciones.

"_Les he pedido a los demás que no se refieran a mí como capitán. Algunos lo hacen, otros no, no me importa en verdad, pero en tu caso creo que no tendría problemas con que me llames así, Sousuke~"_

"_Ya quisieras…..Te llamaré capitán el día que tú me llames senpai…Rin…"_

"_Senpai?! Por qué te llamaría así?! Tal vez seas mayor que yo por unos meses, pero estamos en el mismo año, tonto…Por el contrario, el que tú me llames capitán es-"_

"_Si lo que deseas es un apodo, entonces Rin-chan o Rin-Rin me parecen más apropiados"_

"_Ni se te ocurra!"_

Desde que Sousuke viniera a estudiar a Samezeka ha sido así entre nosotros…..hemos vuelto a la dinámica que teníamos, con algunos cambios desde luego, en especial porque ahora somos compañeros de dormitorio. Literalmente es la primera persona que veo al despertar y la última, antes de ir a dormir…y aunque tenemos obligaciones y tareas y encima entrenamiento, es mucho más divertido hacer todas esas cosas con Sousuke!...Vaya!...había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía…..

Es verdad que Sousuke ya no es el mismo niño con quien jugaba tantos años atrás, pero me alegro que todavía tengamos esa dinámica de antes y que, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados, todavía sea la persona que más me comprende y con quien más me compenetro…..Me conoce desde siempre y tenemos mucha historia juntos….A pesar de lo que le dije, me alegro que frente a él no tengo que comportarme como el capitán del equipo….para él simplemente soy Rin, y puedo mostrarme como tal, sin pretensiones, y eso me hace sentir libre….

Y creo que lo mismo va con Sousuke….creo que él también puede mostrarse completamente como es cuando está conmigo….siempre ha sido así. Sousuke da la impresión de ser muy serio desde que era un niño, sin llegar a ser arisco –la mayor parte del tiempo-, pero ahora que se ha convertido en un gigante (válgame, cómo diablos llegó a crecer tanto?! Él ni siquiera tomaba tanta leche como yo!) los demás muchachos le consideran intimidante pues no sonríe mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando en verdad es todo lo contrario…..Supongo que eso cambiará y más gente se animará a hablar con él, al igual que hizo Ai.

Sousuke es una buena persona, muy divertido y un excelente amigo, pero también puede llegar a ser bien jodido…..Yo no me quedo atrás desde luego, y eso es uno de los aspectos más entretenidos de nuestra amistad….algo único también, pues no puedo portarme del mismo modo con mis otros amigos…..posiblemente se ofenderían o se sentirían atacados o simplemente no sabrían qué decir….Podría decirse que suelo llegar a ser agresivo con palabras y también físicamente al momento de bromear, pero sólo puedo serlo con Sousuke pues él también es así.

Nos parecemos en muchas cosas, en especial en nuestra competitividad y deseo de ganar, algo que tampoco he encontrado en nadie más, pues en lugar de fastidiarme, me motiva a hacerlo mejor. Sí, mi cuerpo se eriza cuando compito con Haru, y me gusta el reto que representa hacer que se tome en serio la competencia, pero su desgano y desinterés en lo que respecta al nado competitivo lo hallo frustrante muchas veces…en cambio con Sousuke nunca ha sido así…ya sea en el agua o en un simple juego de piedra-papel-tijeras, ambos lo damos todo para ganar, por mínimo que sea el premio….simplemente es divertido para nosotros….

Cómo había extrañado eso!...En definitiva, Sousuke sigue siendo el mismo de antes, aunque he podido encontrar algunos cambios que posiblemente sean una evolución de la personalidad que tenía de niño. Por ejemplo, ahora no sólo es reservado sino también más meditabundo. Muchas veces le he pescado sumergido en sus pensamientos, en diferentes momentos del día, y aunque le he preguntado a veces acerca de lo que pasa por su cabeza, Sousuke nunca dice nada, o cambia de tema….y lo que más me fastidia es que, cuando está pensativo, su rostro no me dice si está preocupado o triste o algo…no sé cómo diablos consigue eso! Ser enigmático es otro nuevo rasgo que ha desarrollado al parecer…..

"_He sido reclutado por una Universidad…."_

Sin embargo, sé que no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme. El muy tonto hizo que me angustiara un poco (por qué pone cara de funeral si lo que me va a decir son buenas noticias?!), sin embargo Sousuke ya tiene todo arreglado para cuando termine el año. Una Universidad en Tokio está interesada en él, así que su trabajo ya está hecho…..se fue a Tokio precisamente porque allá tendría más posibilidades de ser reclutado por una Universidad pronto, y lo ha conseguido….Me alegro por él, pero eso sólo me deja claro que debo recuperar el tiempo perdido y enrumbar mi vida rápidamente.

Ésa es otra cosa que me gusta de él: su determinación, entrega y enfoque. Es de las personas que se trazan objetivos y trabajan por ellos hasta conseguirlos, dedicándose por completo a ello, siguiendo un plan…..Haru y los demás no son así, y por eso me hallo preocupado y algo frustrado con mis amigos últimamente, aunque trato de no demostrarlo…..En ese sentido, yo también soy como Sousuke, aunque haya perdido el rumbo un tiempo, pero ahora que me he recuperado, no pienso quedarme atrás. Voy a trabajar duro hasta alcanzar a Sousuke, y quién sabe…..tal vez podamos seguir nadando juntos para la misma Universidad después de esto…..

En definitiva, tener a Sousuke conmigo está haciendo que me sienta más motivado a concretar mis metas. No sólo porque es una excelente adición al equipo (el entrenador dijo que estaba rankeado dentro de los 10 mejores nadadores en estilo mariposa), sino porque él sabe cómo sacar lo mejor de mí y hacer que me no me distraiga….Cuando necesito que me escuche, lo hace, pero no se calla cuando siente que debe intervenir…..y es capaz de conseguir que le escuche, como ningún otro…..y como puedo mostrarme tal como soy, sin contenerme, hablar con él es mucho más liberador también…..

"…_ya veo por qué estás tan encandilado con él…."_

Encandilado…..vaya elección de palabras!...Sousuke sólo dijo eso para avergonzarme en frente de Ai, escapando dentro del agua apenas terminó de hablar para no escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Es un zonzo!...pero no sé siquiera por qué me incomodó tanto….tal vez sea por el hecho de que ahora reconozco que de niño pude haber sido demasiado obvio acerca de mi admiración hacia Haru. Lori y Russell me lo hicieron notar, pero el que Sousuke usara esas palabras…..no sé, me hizo pensar sobre cosas que me confunden…..No debía haber reaccionado de ese modo! Era justo lo que él buscaba! Urgh! Al menos Ai no comentó nada al respecto.

"_Quiero nadar estilo libre"_

"_Pero tu especialidad no es mariposa? Por querrías nadar libre?"_

"…_sólo me entraron ganas de nadar libre…"_

Si bien nunca me he jactado de conocer todo acerca de Sousuke (conmigo comparte muchas cosas, pero desde siempre he sabido que no me dice todo lo que piensa), el pedido que me hiciera para nadar libre en la carrera de relevos que tomaría lugar contra Iwatobi en el Splash Fest (quién escogió tal nombre?! Apuesto a que fueron Gou y Nagisa…..principalmente Nagisa) me tomó de sorpresa. No sólo por el motivo que le expresé, sino por el modo en que lo dijo….por un instante pensé que estaba haciendo una personificación de Haruka con eso de "sólo nado libre" y demás.

Vale decir que escuchar eso de su boca me dejó confundido pues Sousuke no se parece en nada a Haruka…..tal vez tengan el mismo color de cabellos y ojos azules….aunque un diferente tono de azul…..los ojos de Sousuke son más bien- Urg! Simplemente se oyó extraño que Sousuke dijera tal cosa, y por otro lado me decepcionó un poco que no deseara nadar mariposa. Aunque Sousuke lo hizo muy bien (creo que hasta podría haber conseguido ganarle a Haru si Ai hubiese llegado antes a la pared), quería impresionar a todos en Iwatobi mostrándoles el gran equipo que estaba formando, empezando con Sousuke…..Todavía mi equipo no está listo del todo, pero está comenzando a formarse!

"_Ustedes conocen a mi hermano Seijirou?"_

Contamos con miembros fuertes, pero la aparición del hermano menor del capitán Mikoshiba ha puesto todo a andar. Los de segundo y tercer año están entrenando más duro pues no desean ser sobrepasados por alguien menor que ellos, y aunque Momo todavía tiene mucho por mejorar y su progreso no es consistente, tiene el empeño y la habilidad para conseguirlo. Tengo fe en él y creo que le irá mucho mejor con Ai cerca para supervisarle. Él se portó muy bien conmigo el año pasado, sé que hará lo mismo por Momo, además….no había manera que permitiera que a Sousuke le asignaran otro compañero de habitación que no fuese yo.

"_Eres linda 3"_

Lamentablemente Momo es como su hermano mayor…ambos tienen un fastidioso interés hacia Gou y eso no me agrada. Sousuke piensa que exagero en la manera en que quiero alejar a los chicos de Gou y también cree que Gou es capaz de alejar a un chico que encuentre fastidioso por su cuenta, pero esas son tonterías! Como su hermano debo interferir si veo a alguien tratando de meterse con Gou (quien todavía es muy joven para estar interesada en chicos!). Tal vez no haya podido hacer nada sobre el capitán Mikoshiba (estaba distraído con mis problemas y, bueno….él era mi capitán), pero no se lo voy a dejar pasar a Momo!...por qué tenía que interesarse en mi hermana?...

"_Deberías ir a visitar de vez en cuando a Gou….Se veía triste cuando hablaba de lo frío que eras con ella"_

No dije nada en aquel momento, pero me sentí algo fastidiado por las palabras de Sousuke…principalmente porque tenía razón, pero también por otras cosas. Sí, no he sido el mejor de los hermanos con ella, especialmente los últimos 5 años, sin embargo esto también me hizo recordar que desde que éramos niños y Sousuke venía a jugar a mi casa, siempre estuvo pendiente de mi hermana y nunca se opuso a que incluyéramos a Gou en nuestros juegos. De hecho, hacía lo posible para que Gou disfrutara de lo que hacíamos y muchas veces tomaba su lado si yo no estaba de acuerdo con que jugara con nosotros.

Qué días!...En aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero estaba celoso de que Sousuke prefiriera la compañía de Gou a la mía, cuando yo era su mejor amigo y- urgh! Ahora recuerdo que inclusive estaba tan fastidiado por esto que llegué a preguntarle a Sousuke si se limpiaría la cara si yo llegaba a besarle allí, pues no lo hizo cuando obligué a Gou que le besara allí y- Qué vergüenza! Sólo espero que Sousuke no recuerde nada sobre aquello! No entiendo cómo pude hacer tal cosa, pero es así cuando me dejo llevar por mis emociones, en especial cuando era niño…..digo y hago lo primero que se me ocurre y- Sousuke parecía confundido, ahora que lo pienso bien…..aunque me gustaría saber lo que pensaba cuando pasó aquello, prefiero evitarme el bochorno…

Sousuke es bueno…..con Gou, conmigo….nunca pareció incomodarle mis cambios de humor y vaya que cambiaba de humor con facilidad de niño…Ok, todavía lo hago, pero creo que ya sé controlarme mejor. Ahora que Sousuke ha crecido todas las buenas cualidades que tenía de niño todavía están allí, y dentro de los cambios que han habido en él, lo único que no me gusta es que ya no sonríe tanto como antes…..Bueno, yo también sonreía más de niño. Cómo no hacerlo? Era feliz y tenía amigos con quienes divertirme y grandes sueños que perseguir. No reía como un idiota, como me mencionó Haru una vez, simplemente….lo hacía con más facilidad, como todo niño…..todo niño normal al menos.

Haru no es un robot y aunque sus sonrisas son escasas, sé que es feliz a su modo…..Sin embargo Sousuke siempre ha sido distinto. Pueda ser que no sea de mostrar sus sentimientos a flor de piel como yo, pero si demostraba su felicidad ampliamente cuando estaba conmigo, y es por ello que puedo decir que ahora no lo hace como antes…Aunque puede ser una consecuencia de crecer, no? Tal vez ahora me encuentre mejor y sea feliz de nuevo, pero ya no soy el mismo niño despreocupado de antes….he crecido también. No sé lo que ha sido de la vida de Sousuke estos 5 años que no nos hemos visto, y aunque me gustaría preguntar, temo que al hacerlo él inquiera lo mismo de mí…..

No estoy listo para compartir mi terrible experiencia en Australia y cómo eso me hizo tocar fondo y perderme a mí mismo en el camino….No quiero que sepa lo bajo que llegué a caer cuando recién nos hemos re-encontrado. Sousuke sólo me ha visto como estoy ahora, recuperado y contento, como yo de nuevo, y deseo que siga siendo de ese modo. Así todo es más sencillo pues es como si esos años miserables de mi vida no hubieran ocurrido y continuáramos de donde nos quedamos, más o menos, con nuestro bobo saludo secreto de re-encuentro (el cual nos tomó días elaborar), juegos de jan-ken-poh (en los cuales todavía sigue siendo pésimo….pero al menos eso me aseguró tener el camarote de abajo. No soporto estar en el de arriba!), choque de puños, bromas, y nuestras tontas apuestas…

Por Kami….no puedo dejar de repetirlo: cómo extrañaba todo aquello!...no sé si es infantil o no, pero ni a mí ni a Sousuke nos importa las tonterías que hacemos cuando no hay nadie cerca. Se siente como estar de vuelta en casa, por completo. En verdad estamos continuando de dónde nos quedamos. La familiaridad de aquello es- Creo que era lo que me faltaba, no sé…

No puedo creer que Sousuke haya dejado su escuela en Tokio para venir aquí….aunque supongo que cómo ya tiene su futuro asegurado, por qué no? De todos modos, todavía parece tan irreal que no puedo dejar de observarle….muchas veces me he quedado mirándole más de la cuenta –sin ser muy obvio al respecto, desde luego- cuando nada, o cuando hace sus tareas en su escritorio o cuando se ejercita en el gimnasio….Lo hago para asegurarme que en verdad está aquí, pero no puedo negar que es agradable mirarle…_a perfect body_, como llamó Nitori acertadamente a la forma de Sousuke, es algo que no se puede ignorar…Bravo, Rin! Eso no se oyó para nada pervertido! Urgh…..tal vez me llama la atención porque todavía no me recupero de la sorpresa que fue verle tan cambiado….tan crecido….tan—hasta su voz es distinta hora….tan profunda y- Tsk! No recuerdo estar tan pendiente de los movimientos de Sousuke (no voy a decir cuerpo) o su voz cuando éramos niños…

"Estás seguro que tienes tiempo para una carrera más?...Ya terminaste el ensayo de Literatura que nos dejaron para mañana?"

Uh?...AHH?! Mierda! El ensayo! No lo he comenzado siquiera! Era para mañana? Sé que lo estuve postergando pues tenía otras cosas que hacer, aunque ya había escogido el tema que trataría, pero había olvidado por completo que—Maldición! Me bajo del podio, caminando directamente hacia los vestidores pues aunque tengo horas para terminarlo, no es la única tarea que debo acabar y ya había organizado mi tiempo para hacer esas otras cosas, sin dejar espacio para algo como un ensayo. Mierda!

"Yo ya terminé el mío. Si quieres puedo ir avanzando con nuestra tarea de álgebra mientras redactas tu ensayo."

Normalmente no dejaría que Sousuke hiciese mi tarea por mí, pero llevamos la clase juntos y son ejercicios que bien podría hacerlos yo mismo, pues no son tan complicados, así que esta vez acepto….sólo porque se trata de una emergencia. Sousuke es bueno en números así que confío en que resolverá todo bien, de este modo podré concentrarme de lleno en el estúpido ensayo.

"Puedo ir por algo de comer para ambos y así no pierdes tiempo bajando al comedor….." Sousuke es genial! Ya estaba empezando a angustiarme con todo esto, pero con su ayuda voy a terminar a tiempo sin tener que disminuir mis horas de sueño. No me gusta dormir tanto como a él, pero necesito dormir lo suficiente o me levantaré fastidiado y estaré cansado el resto del día. Odio malograr mi rutina!

"Mejor cerramos la puerta con seguro para que nadie nos interrumpa…"

Definitivamente! Momo es un chico divertido y entusiasta, pero su energía no parece tener límites! Se le ha dado por aparecerse en la habitación que compartimos Sousuke y yo sin anunciarse, en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo! No podré concentrarme si hace eso hoy…..cerrar con seguro es lo mejor….No tengo tiempo para sus excentricidades esta noche, y si menciona algo estúpido como mi *escote* voy a patearle el trasero!...Escote…..Cómo se le ocurre tal cosa! Ni que fuera chica…..y más le vale que no vaya por allí tratando de mirarle el escote a Gou!...

**Sousuke's POV**

Adaptarme a la vida en Samezuka no se ha dado fácilmente para mí…..y no debido a lo que significa ser el alumno nuevo de la clase. Cuando me trasladé a Tokitsu, a pesar de tratarse del mismo escenario, estaba lleno de metas e ilusiones, así que todo lo demás era secundario. No conocía a nadie, y aunque no me mostraba adverso a hacer amistades o llevarme bien con mis compañeros de equipo, mi vida giraba en perfeccionar mi estilo de nado para ser el mejor en poco tiempo. Era lo único que me importaba y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto que me ayudaría a alcanzar mis objetivos, así que sentía que pertenecía allí.

En cambio aquí en Samezuka…casi todo el tiempo siento que no pertenezco. No se debe a que me siento solo, pues no es así. Rin lleva casi todas sus clases conmigo e inclusive somos compañeros de cuarto. A diferencia de Tokitsu, donde tenía muchos conocidos pero casi ningún amigo, ahora tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado casi todo el día, sin embargo…..Eso es lo único que tengo.

Vine aquí no sólo por mi deseo de re-encontrarme con él, sino también porque creo que nadando una vez más a su lado –no contra él, sino con él- seré capaz de encontrar las respuestas que busco….la paz que necesito para seguir adelante….la luz al final del túnel en que se ha convertido mi vida luego que me lesionara. Sin embargo este deseo que tengo viene más de un sentimiento, que de hechos, pues aunque sé lo que quiero, no tengo idea de cómo vaya a darse….qué tengo que hacer yo o qué tiene que hacer Rin para que encuentre lo que busco….si en verdad se dará cuando compita en relevos con él….

No hay ninguna certeza y eso no me agrada, y es por ello que también me siento perdido y es lo que me hace preguntarme algunas veces: qué hago aquí?...y esa pregunta no es la única que me hago a diario. Mi mente está plagada de dudas y temores. Qué haré una vez que se termine el año? Qué sucederá si no encuentro las respuestas que necesito? Pude haber terminado mi educación en Tokio, y tomarme este año para decidir lo que haré con mi vida, en lugar de venir aquí para –muy posiblemente- nadar por última vez….terminar de malograr mi hombro en busca de algo que desconozco, para perder más tiempo en rehabilitación y- Estoy sacrificando muchas cosas por esto, principalmente tiempo…..qué pasa si al final resulta ser en vano?

Cuando Rin no está presente, es en lo único que pienso, así que si no estoy estudiando o haciendo alguna asignación, escucho música para que estos pensamientos no me agobien…..Estar en la presencia de Rin me impide concentrarme en mí, ya sea dentro o fuera de la piscina, así que fue un alivio que se tomara la molestia de ubicarme en su mismo dormitorio. Supongo que son las ventajas de ser el capitán. Tomó unos días, pero se dio.

"_Ustedes son muy cercanos, no?"_

Si bien no he venido a hacer nuevas amistades, no puedo negar que los chicos del equipo de natación parecen amigables, en particular Nitori. Su admiración hacia Rin es evidente, pero el incondicional apoyo y respeto que le demuestra a pesar del modo como le trató Rin el año pasado durante los regionales, es de apreciar. Rin también le tiene un gran afecto al parecer…a su modo….Diría que son amigos y que Nitori conoce lo suficiente a Rin para darse cuenta que la amistad entre Rin y yo viene de tiempo atrás, aunque no hagamos las cosas embarazosas que solemos hacer juntos, frente a los demás.

"_Esto quiere decir que eres amigo de Nanase y los demás chicos de Iwatobi también?"_

"_Él es mi amigo de Sano….No tiene nada que ver con Haru…."_

Aunque es cierto lo que dijo Rin, no sé por qué me fastidió en su momento…..tal vez porque siempre ha sido así. No sé si intencionalmente o no, pero desde que éramos niños, él ha marcado distancias entre sus amigos de Iwatobi y yo…por qué sería diferente cinco años después? Yo no pertenezco a ese grupo, soy algo aparte…..alguien que es menos que un amigo, o al menos así lo siento….Con ellos consiguió formar el grupo de relevos que no pudo conmigo, halló lo que necesitaba para seguir avanzando, eso intangible que tanto había deseado…..No pudo hacerlo conmigo, así que aunque nos hagamos llamar amigos, yo no lo soy para él de ese mismo modo.

He venido para cambiar las cosas, pero no estoy seguro de conseguirlo…..Mi manera de pensar todavía sigue siendo diferente a la de Rin y dudo mucho que vaya cambiar en ese aspecto…..pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar, a intentarlo, a comprender aquello que Rin me ofrezca, de un modo que no estaba dispuesto antes, pues lo necesito…..Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga. Cualquiera que sea el camino que tome Rin luego de graduarnos, yo no podré seguirle….eso es un hecho.

"_En serio, cuán despreocupados pueden llegar a ser?..." _

"_Te quejas, pero igual lo vas a hacer por ellos, no?"_

Rin tampoco ha cambiado mucho con los años….Sí, ha madurado y demás, pero en lo fundamental sigue siendo él mismo, luego que se recuperara de su traumática experiencia en Australia…Y una de las cosas que menos han cambiado es su incondicional apoyo y apego hacia los chicos de Iwatobi, y su gran fascinación hacia Nanase. De niños recuerdo que llegaba incluso a cancelar nuestros encuentros por pasar más tiempo con ellos….no me gustaba, pero no constituía un riesgo pues eran parte de su equipo, en cambio ahora que es capitán de Samezuka, no puede darse el lujo de dejarlo todo por ellos, por más amigos que sean….Sus obligaciones para con sus compañeros de equipo vienen primero….

"_Aunque estemos en diferentes equipos, Rei es mi amigo"_

"…_por tu amigo, uh?"_

Sin embargo….no puedo evitar preguntarme si Rin haría algo semejante por mí…..dejar todo para ayudarme…..o sacrificar algo, como sus horas de sueño, para brindarme su apoyo, como hizo con ese chico: Rei….alguien a quien sólo conoce desde hace un año….A veces pienso que sí, pero en verdad no estoy seguro, pues parece que un requisito para obtener tales favores de Rin es pertenecer a Iwatobi…..Tsk! Eso me hizo sonar como un resentido, cuando en realidad no me siento así respecto a esta situación….sólo fastidiado y decaído, pues en el fondo es como si mereciera esto por no cumplir con expectativas impuestas sobre mí, y nunca he sabido manejar tal situación….

La verdad no deseo ahondar más al respecto pues cada vez que lo hago me deja un sabor amargo en la boca. A pesar de todo, tener a Rin de nuevo conmigo me hace feliz. Su sola presencia consigue eso –aunque pueda exasperarme algunas veces- y es más de lo que he tenido en dos años de dolor, penas, y recaídas. No era el encuentro que había planeado para nosotros, donde pensaba mostrarle lo mucho que había logrado los años que no nos habíamos visto, pero ahora no creo que hubiese podido ser mejor de otro modo…..le he extrañado mucho estos años…..y convivir con él sería perfecto de no ser por la mentira que guardo conmigo y que hace que cada día sea un reto.

Entrar a la piscina o siquiera estar en sus alrededores desde donde puedo oler el cloro, ya no trae una sonrisa a mi rostro ni me entusiasma como antes….y ver a los demás disfrutar de las prácticas del modo que yo solía hacerlo, hace todo más devastador todavía….No es así siempre, desde luego…..en algunas ocasiones, cuando el dolor en mi hombro es casi imperceptible, me olvido de mi predicamento y simplemente me dejo llevar, pero aquello dura poco y me produce un golpe fuerte en el ánimo cada vez.

Es por ello que trato de entrenar ligero, pero esto también me fastidia y desmotiva pues yo no soy así. Nunca he sido de ir a medias con nada, menos con el entrenamiento. Atrás han quedado los días en que podía sentir la emoción de darlo todo en una carrera sin el temor de que un tremendo dolor me obligue a detenerme, o que no pueda exigirme más cuando lo necesito sólo porque mi hombro no lo soportaría. Rin lo sabe, y debe haber notado que no estoy entrenando como suelo hacerlo, *en serio*, sin embargo no ha dicho nada todavía ni me ha confrontado al respecto…..Me pregunto por qué…..

Disimular que no pasa nada conmigo frente a Rin es complicado, en especial porque todavía tenemos ese deseo de antes de competir uno contra el otro. Cuando se trata de cosas simples como decidir quién ocupará la cama de abajo o quién se quedará con la última cola, un simple juego de jan-ken-poh basta. En cambio, cuando se trata de un reto relacionado a la natación….como una carrera fuera de las horas de prácticas, es difícil inventar excusas para evitarlo. Hasta ahora lo he hecho, tratando de no levantar sospechas en Rin, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más podrá ser de se modo.

Si desgasto mucho mi hombro hasta antes de las competencias que importan, como los regionales, Rin descubrirá mi mentira y eso será todo….y no puedo permitir aquello…..No soy de desear cosas imposibles, pero muchas veces no puedo evitar fantasear sobre lo distinto que sería todo si no me hubiera lesionado el hombro. Ahora tengo que pretender que ése es el caso, aparentar confianza y seguridad, especialmente frente a Rin, pero también frente a Nanase….no quiero mostrar debilidad frente a él. Nunca lo hice, no voy a empezar ahora.

Es por ello que, el día que fuimos al evento organizado por los Iwatobis (Splash-fest creo que le llamaron?), busqué retrasarme un poco, dejando que Rin, Nitori y ese otro chico, Mikoshiba, fueran delante de mí, ya que necesitaba un tiempo para prepararme y actuar del modo cómo me sentía 2 años atrás, cuando estaba en la cima, ganando trofeos para mi escuela en Tokio. Me sentía invencible, imparable….feliz…..estaba cumpliendo con todas mis metas en el tiempo programada y eso me hacía feliz….sentía que nada podría frenarme…No pude evitar pensar que la carrera contra Nanase hubiese terminado con mi victoria si fuera la persona que era antes de mi lesión, inclusive con la desventaja en que me encontraba a causa de Nitori….qué hubiera sucedido entonces? Cómo habrían reaccionado todos?...qué habría dicho Rin?...nunca lo sabré y eso es lo que más me disgusta pues hubo un tiempo en que habría obtenido las respuestas a todas esas preguntas…

_La vida siempre suele probarte lo contrario a lo que creías_….es lo que diría mi padre, supongo. Tal vez él y yo no seamos cercanos, pero agradezco la manera estoica en que tomó las noticias sobre mi hombro, sin recriminaciones de ningún tipo….aunque tampoco me brindó consuelo. Nunca estuvo e acuerdo con mi decisión de dedicarme profesionalmente a la natación, pero tampoco me colocó obstáculos en el camino. Si bien no me apoyó con su presencia o sus palabras, sí lo hizo económicamente, e incluso accedió a mi pedido de transferirme a Samezuka sin pedirme explicaciones. No sé sus motivos, pero parte de mí prefiere no saberlos.

Nunca me sentí cercano a mis padres del modo en que si lo hice con Rin y su familia. Pasar las festividades al lado de Rin y Gou, en el cálido hogar de los Matsuoka son recuerdos que siempre atesoraré. Inclusive, cuando Rin se marchara a Australia, todavía podía contar con Gou. Es por eso que me siento mal por haber perdido contacto con ella por un tiempo, pero me alegra que a pesar de ello, Gou no se olvidó de mí y buscó contactarme para avisarme del retorno de Rin…..

"_Sousuke-kun!...no he sabido nada de ti desde que termináramos en diferentes escuelas…..en eso eres igual a mi hermano ."_

Antes de trasladarme a Samezuka, Gou y yo nos acercamos bastante ante la ausencia de Rin. Iba a buscarle a su colegio después de clases cuando podía e inclusive salíamos juntos algunos fines de semana, pero más que todo nos comunicábamos por teléfono….En el último año de escuela media, Gou incluso venía a apoyarme durante algunos torneos. No hablábamos mucho de Rin, pues los dos le extrañábamos y él dejó de comunicarse con ambos poco después de haberse marchado a Australia. No podía romper completamente el contacto con su familia, como lo hizo conmigo, pero sé por Gou que Rin no le llamaba salvo que su mamá le obligara a hacerlo.

Durante esos años de escuela media, me molesté con Rin, por haber abandonado a Gou de ese modo, pero no puedo reclamarle nada ahora pues yo también me porté mal con ella durante mi tiempo en Tokitsu. Prometí llamarle seguido y aunque fue así en un principio, una vez que apareciera mi lesión, las cosas cambiaron…..Afortunadamente Gou no me guarda rencor, así como no se lo guarda a Rin, por tanto yo tampoco lo hago. Lo único que puedo hacer de aquí en adelante es no volver a cometer ese mismo error y asegurarme que Rin no lo haga tampoco….aunque deba sugerirle que vaya a eventos como el Iwatobi Fan Fest. Si es Gou quien le invita, debería ir.

Gou es alguien en quien puedo confiar y cuya amistad valoro mucho, casi tanto como la de Rin…..Hizo que los años de escuela media fuesen placenteros, a pesar de la ausencia de su hermano…claro que, pensándolo bien, no fue la única persona que se mantuvo a mi lado esos años….también estuvo-

"SOUSUKE!" la voz irritada y estridente de Rin explota en mis oídos al mismo tiempo que mis audífonos son bruscamente retirados de allí.

"Qué?!" respondo enojado y bastante fastidiado por lo que acaba de hacer, levantando un poco mi torso, apoyándome en mis codos, para poder verle de frente…..Rin ha subido la escalera a mi cama, donde me encontraba descansando, escuchando música, tranquilamente, ajeno a mis alrededores.

"Hace media hora que te estoy preguntando si quieres que te traiga algo de la máquina expendedora ya que voy para allá!" Sí claro….media hora….Su amabilidad pasa a segundo plano luego que me sobresaltara de ese modo.

"No tenías que gritar…"

"No me hacías caso!"

"Podría haber estado durmiendo…No despiertas a alguien a gritos para preguntarle si quiere algo de comer…." Rin luce como si lamentara por un momento lo que acaba de hacer, pero su ceño no deja de estar fruncido.

"Bueno, pero no lo estabas…...Al final, te traigo algo o no?" es lo más cercano que voy a estar de una disculpa, así que lo dejo allí. Tampoco me importa mucho. El ligero tono rosa que toman sus mejillas por la vergüenza que siente es suficiente para mí.

"Una cola…" Rin se marcha rápidamente después de eso, y es entonces que esbozo una sonrisa. Vivir con Rin no sería tal cosa si no hubiese algo de drama en el día a día.

Y es precisamente ese drama lo que consigue que mis pensamientos no se tornen muy deprimentes muchas veces. Vivir con Rin es divertido, y aunque todavía no desea contarme en detalle lo que sucedió en Australia, me agrada verle recuperado….La persona que compitió en los regionales del año pasado no era Rin, al menos no el Rin que yo conocía sino una versión suya llena de desesperación y rabia, clamando por ayuda….Si mi situación hubiese sido otra, me habría acercado a él y le habría sacado de tal estado, pero….como otras veces antes….no tenía lo que hacía falta.

"…_.Incluso pensé en abandonar todo…pero…fui salvado…por Haru y los demás. Mis amigos"_

Claro que puedo estar equivocado. Lo mismo que halló con sus amigos, nadando con ellos, cuando se marchó a Iwatobi, fue lo mismo que le salvó el año pasado….Rin mismo lo dijo…..y yo no pertenezco a ese grupo….Pero aunque eso haya hecho que Rin vuelva a ser el de antes, también le ha perjudicado mucho. Ésa debió ser su oportunidad para llamar la atención de alguna Universidad, y en cambio tuvo el efecto opuesto, pues lo que demostró ante los ojos de los reclutadores fue que no era un nadador confiable.

Rin no puede desaprovechar más oportunidades, y debe dar lo mejor de sí en las competencias de este año para impresionar a los reclutadores y cambiar su imagen frente a ellos. Es su última oportunidad para ser reclutado y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en su camino….menos Nanase. Lo que hicieron por Rin el año pasado podrá haberle salvado, pero no puede repetirse….no pueden seguir arrastrando a Rin a hacer cosas poco profesionales como ésa. Tal vez a ellos no les importe pues no comparten los mismos sueños y metas que Rin, pero a mí si mi importan y voy a ayudarle a conseguirlas. Ojalá Nanase haya entendido el mensaje.

Claro que el mayor obstáculo pueda llegar a ser el mismo Rin; su romanticismo y su fijación con Nanase –lo cual no ha cambiado con los años- hacen que toda su atención se concentre en él, dentro y fuera del agua….Eso me fastidiaba cuando era un niño, pero ahora me hace sentir celos…..celos porque entiendo que desde siempre he querido que Rin me mire de la manera en que mira a Nanase; que hable de mí del modo en que lo hace de él; y que se emocione del mismo modo al nadar conmigo…..sin embargo mis celos van mucho más allá de lo que confiere a una rivalidad o amistad…

Fue en mi segundo año de secundaria que me di cuenta que amaba a Rin, que siempre lo había hecho y que con los años ese sentimiento había madurado en algo más- no le había visto en tiempo, pero me sentía más atraído hacia él que a cualquier chica con las que estuve en Tokitsu, y estaba seguro que no me sentía del mismo modo hacia ningún otro chico, así que sólo era por él. Sin embargo no fue sino hasta después que le vi en lo regionales del año pasado que confirmé lo que ya sentía…..el Rin en carne y hueso había superado por mucho al de mis fantasías.

Es por eso que no soporto el modo en que habla de Nanase o le mira…..como si fuera- Eso avivaba mi resentimiento hacia él cuando éramos niños (fue por Nanase que Rin se marchó a Iwatobi), y todavía lo hace, pero ahora….no puedo evitar mostrar mi desagrado cada vez que Rin le menciona con ilusión. No lo hago con palabras, así que no se da cuenta, aunque es precisamente el que no lo note lo que me fastidia más…..De todas las personas, Rin debería ser quien notase estas cosas…..al menos ahora que ha crecido. Claro que pueda ser que no todo esté perdido.

No vine a Samezuka con la intención de confesarle mis sentimientos a Rin pues sabía de antemano que serían rechazados, sin embargo…..si bien Rin está pendiente de Nanase como años atrás, ha madurado en el sentido que ahora pone sus obligaciones como capitán primero. Ya no deja todo para ir detrás de Nanase y su grupo, y es por ello que hemos podido re-conectarnos pues pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, casi tanto como cuando estudiábamos en Sano y Nanase no existía…..

Además, he notado que Rin me queda mirando por más tiempo del necesario, tratando de ser discreto al respecto, buscando que no me dé cuenta. Rin no sabe ser discreto, así que desde un principio supe que lo hacía sólo que no se lo he manifestado. Pensé que lo hacía porque yo había hecho algo que le hiciera sospechar acerca de la lesión que estoy escondiendo de él, pero al parecer ése no es el caso….por qué se sonrojaría cuando está cerca de ser descubierto si sólo quiere confirmar una sospecha?

"_La promesa, uh?...Bueno, el re-encuentro se dio, así que para conmemorar nuestra reunión pídeme lo que quieras."_

Antes de que dijera estas palabras, ya me había dado cuenta de su escrutinio, y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hacía por la misma razón que yo le miro a veces también. Yo no soy tan obvio acerca de la atracción física que siento hacia Rin (la cual puedo ocultar mucho mejor que el amor que le tengo) pues no deseo que lo sepa, pero me alegra que él se sienta de ese modo hacia mí. No será amor y tal vez sólo involucre algo físico por el momento, pero es un comienzo, y algo prometedor pues no le he visto mirar muchas veces así a Nanase….

No se me había ocurrido que un escenario como éste podría presentarse, pero si existe alguna posibilidad de que Rin pueda llegar a fijarse en mí como más que un amigo, estoy dispuesto a dar el primer paso…..Me gustaría usar la promesa para hacer que esto suceda, pero no sería justo con él que se diera de ese modo…..No soy romántico, no en mi manera de pensar al menos, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Rin, y eso debe contar para algo…..debe haber una manera en que me pueda ganar su corazón y conseguir que sólo tenga ojos para mí….

"Ai! Controla a Momo!"

"Pero Rin-senpai! Tengo sed y tú tienes dos gaseosas" esa es la voz de Mikoshiba?

"Urgh! Deja de tirar de mi casaca, Momo! Y la otra gaseosa no es mía sino de Sousuke!" Rin se oye molesto…..

"Momo-kun por qué no me acompañas a la cafetería por unas-" Nitori pareciera estar nervioso…..

"Eso no es justo! Por qué Rin-senpai le compra una gaseosa a Yamazaki-senpai y no a su kouhai?" protesta chillona y lastimeramente Mikoshiba, sacando más gruñidos de Rin.

Finalmente el barullo en el pasadizo termina y Rin entra al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él de un porrazo. Luce algo agitado, con algunos cabellos rojos fuera de su sitio, la casaca algo arrugada, y su ceño fruncido evidencia su fastidio….Se ve lindo así.

"Un viaje accidentado?" como esperaba mi comentario fastidia más a Rin, pero creo que la sonrisa que esbozo es lo que le molesta más. No puedo evitarlo, en verdad se ve lindo así, todo ofuscado.

"La próxima vez ve por tu propia gaseosa!" exclama Rin, lanzando en mi dirección la lata de cola que me ha traído. Me abstengo de remarcarle que él fue quien se ofreció a traérmela –rudamente, pero lo hizo- y en su lugar le propongo ver televisión un rato.

Rin sonríe mostrándome todos sus dientes, afirmando que justamente eso era lo que quería hacer, sacando dos bolsas de papas fritas de sus bolsillos…..Noche de películas entonces.

Creo que lo mejor será ir despacio con Rin, para que -de a pocos- se vaya acostumbrando al cambio que quiero establecer en nuestra relación antes de confesarle algo. Nunca he conquistado a nadie, principalmente porque jam´´as me he sentido inclinado a hacer tal cosa salvo por Rin…..pensar en lo que puedo hacer para llamar su atención lo siento como algo natural.

Si consigo que se interese en mí como algo más que un amigo, entonces habrá menos posibilidades de que me rechace cuando le confiese mis sentimientos…..Quiero que se dé cuenta que yo puedo hacerle feliz…..quiero que piense en mí tanto como yo en él…..quiero que se enamore también de mí….Quiero que esto se dé de forma natural también para él…Pasar unas horas con él en su cama, viendo la televisión mientras estamos sentados muy juntos uno al otro, es un buen inicio….

Claro que no soy un optimista (aunque no se puede evitar serlo un poco estando tan cerca de lo que uno desea), menos después que me lesionara cuando mi carrera estaba en ascenso, así que me he ido preparando para los peores escenarios también…..En primer lugar, nuestra amistad me importa mucho más, así que si esto no termina como lo hubiese deseado, voy a poner todo de mi parte para que no sea incómodo entre nosotros y sigamos siendo amigos…..aunque duela en un principio…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iruse Matsuoka, guest, June JK, Nanao<strong>__, gracias por comentar, por su apoyo, y por mostrar interés en el fic :D He demorado en actualizar, entre otras cosas, porque necesitaba hacer una línea de tiempo con el anime para que no se crucen los hechos. Por otro lado, gracias por sus buenos deseos, y espero que hayan comenzado este año de la mejor manera :)_

_Sobre el primer capítulo del fic, quiero mencionar que en una entrevista (si mal no recuerdo) el director creativo del anime quiso que la mirada de Sousuke al momento de localizar a Rin en el aula transmitiera este pensamiento: "Te encontré" así que me pareció apropiado mencionarlo :D Me alegra que les haya gustado, Fue la intro, y este segundo capítulo se centra más en los pensamientos que Sousuke no menciona y que no imaginábamos tenía antes de que se revelara lo de su lesión…contrapuestos a lo que Rin está viviendo._

_El SouRin se viene pronto n_n espero que guste, recordando que se trata de un drama jeje._

_No quería demorar más en subir este capítulo, pero el siguiente capítulo no tiene fecha de publicación aún. Prometo que no demoraré mucho en publicarlo y que, a partir de entonces, los capítulos serán semanales :) Gracias por su paciencia_

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
